Yin (first)
|name = Yin |image = Yin.jpg |game = Emperor: Rise of the Middle Kingdom |era = Bronze Era |dynasty = Shang Dynasty |year = 1384 BCE |funds = 18000,12000,9600 |previous = Zhengzhou |next = Panlongcheng }} Yin is a mission found in . Briefing Goals * Population of 1500 * 40 people in Lavish Siheyuan or better * Produce 10 bronzeware vessels in one year * 1100 people in Elegant Dwelling or better Summary In this mission, you will begin to set up a brand new capital city from scratch. Be warned: you will return to this city at the end of the campaign to build a monument, so it's important that you construct the city correctly. If your city is built badly in this mission, you may not be able to fit in the large monument later. When you start the mission, you'll already have a trade route open with the city of Zhengzhou. However, they won't be selling or purchasing anything that will make you a lot of money, although they will buy some bronze. Since ceramics must be imported directly, it may be wise to import this commodity from multiple trade partners to ensure a stable supply in the city. Unfortunately, you'll need to send diplomatic requests to find out what other cities are looking to purchase, as requests come pretty late into the mission and won't boost favour enough to open a trade route. By sending the requests, you'll find that several cities will purchase bronzeware and silk from your city: Bo will also purchase Carved Jade, but you'll have to import Jade from one of the two cities that sell this commodity. Since clay must be imported from a trade partner as well, you will probably find it quite difficult to reach the bronzeware goal in the early years, especially as the bronze that the Bronzeware Makers need is also required by Weaponsmiths to fashion weapons for the military. It is important to develop the military arm first, as there are some invasions and there is also a request for troops early when you return here. Therefore, prioritising the military should be done, as the bronzeware goal will probably be reached once your forces are fully staffed. Remember that you need a lot of people in Elegant Dwellings: don't forget that you need three food types and ceramics to be able to improve the housing to the required level. Luckily, you won't need to import a food type here, since you can grow Millet and Wheat already, as well as place Fishing Quays along the coast line. If you are having trouble in making money from exporting silk, consider placing some Tax Offices in your housing blocks: don't forget that these need Wood to function properly. You should not have much difficulty reaching the population and housing goals: the most likely delay will be the bronzeware goal. Don't forget that the Nomad Camps will probably invade you late into the mission, so ensure the military has been developed. Walls and Towers will help in defending your city from the enemy. Once you've met all the requirements, the mission should complete. 11